Nausea, also referred to as the condition of feeling sick, means the feeling that one is going to vomit. Vomitting is the condition of discharging contents in a digestive tract out through one's mouth. In general, nausea and vomiting conditions result from overeating, heavy drinking, diseases in a digestive system, various infectious diseases, side effects of drugs or chemicals, or the like. Particularly, the nausea and vomiting condition caused by anti-cancer chemotherapy, radiotherapy or the like is one of the main side effects that make it difficult to perform effective treatment of patients suffering from cancer. In addition, the nausea and vomiting condition generated when patients are recovered from anesthesia after surgery is one of the main causes of degrading the quality of patient's life. Therefore, there is a need for developing an effective method or agent for preventing, inhibiting or treating nausea and vomiting.